


Quiznak-ing World

by robinleafs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinleafs/pseuds/robinleafs
Summary: When Galra strikes again Altean´s castle, a small mistake and a spontaneous time loop cause the ship to fall into evil hands and half of the paladins to be lost in space: Pidge, Hunk and Shiro, in different locations. The princess, after an unevitably sudden attack, is taken towards Lord Zarkon and Coran is being kidnapped inside the ship, who is being tortured by Galran troops. The only free explorers are Keith and Lance, dispersed throughout the conquered ship, who only have their genius and themselves in their party against the evil force that threatens to conquer the world, and are determined to find the rest of the members of the party to protect Voltron from Zarkon´s hands. When they only have each other, how twisted can things get?
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	Quiznak-ing World

**Prologue**

Darkness hovered over the already nighty Altean sky as the stars dared to appear in a shy way. Slowly, the moon rose up to the top, making the cold climate sharpen and freeze many more bodies. But it wasn't cool enough to bother an indolent Lance who was about to cross the hallway, in search for the only left survivor in the ship. The war had been long, hard and disastrous, and sadly, many of the tripulants had lost their lives. The paladins were lost in space, thrown out to different boundaries of the universe caused by a time loop. Pidge, Hunk and Shiro were probably loosing their stability, trying to survive with limited material and strongly hideous creatures threatening their existence everywhere. Lance shivered a bit, producing a little cloud of air that emanated from his lips. He had to find Keith soon, or elsewhere he couldn't think of a way to get them both out of the ship, and go and search for the rest of the paladins. That was, if they ever could, after fighting for their lives in that precise moment. Their futures were already unclear enough.

Lance and Keith had been marginalised from the rest of the group in a star fight involving Galrans. Both of them had been set to go and find any possible extension gadgets to make up for the system instrusion that had caused a virus because of Galra's fault, and was trying to get their hands on Allura's hologramic system to conquer the ship. Unfortunately, they had come across an intrusive troop that knocked them both on the ground and got hold of Keith, who they took away to interrogate. But Lance landed on an empty space in between platforms and wasn't easy to get out, so was eventually forgotten back there. A time loop was caused because of a sudden corruption of the system so the three paladins who were already inside their lions were sent off to diverse destinations of the universe randomly. Allura, stressed out by the repetition of old mistakes, fainted by a tranquillizer gun, and Coran, who was about to get hold of a copy of the system, was taken down by another tranquillizer dart. The ship, now controlled by Galrans, adopted a violety colour and was guarded by loyal fighters who would give their lives to get hold of Voltron. Which, by the way, wasn't possible to form without the three remaining paladins.

Lance had been receiving bits and glitches from his transmitter, revealing Keith's voice. He had been tortured and interrogated forcefully until a rebellious Coran, who had escaped Galra's grip, intruded in his cell and set him free before screaming to run, before taking care of a guard troop for him, and was now lost in the ship with a corrupted helmet with no system. But, for some reason, the phone connection with the other paladin did work, to whom he reached and explained his situation, and was wandering around a dark ship with no sense of direction. Lance smiled brokenly throughout the pieces of his voice, relieved that he had a minuscule piece of hope in between times of a galactic war with the most disastrous consequences they had ever faced. 

"Hold on, I´ll reach out for you." He whispered into the transmissor, his heart finally falling back into a pleasant pace. 


End file.
